1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to digital maps representing towns and landscapes that may be used for route guidance by a navigation system and, in particular, it relates to management and display of icons in digital maps.
2. Related Art
The use of navigation systems, in particular, in vehicles such as automobiles has become increasingly prevalent. Usually on board navigation computer systems analyze the combined data provided by Global Positioning System (GPS), motion sensors such as antilock breaking system (ABS) wheel sensors, as well as a digital map to determine an actual position and velocity of a vehicle with increasing precision.
A navigation system typically can make use electronic digital maps to represent cartographic features such as, as streets, buildings and rivers. The navigation system may make use of a medium such as, for example, a compact disk or a digital video disc to store the data that relates to the cartographic features. After map matching, an actual position of the user may be indicated in the digital map. By acoustic and/or visualized information the user may be guided to a predetermined destination.